


Cardigans Are Punk & Here’s Why

by ConcreteUnicorn, sparklehag



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Banter, Cardigans, Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteUnicorn/pseuds/ConcreteUnicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklehag/pseuds/sparklehag
Summary: On the day that Frank walked into a green room with a cardigan on and refused to take it off come stage call, Gerard rolled his eyes so hard he almost blacked out.“But the aesthetic, Frank.”“Cardigans are totally anti-establishment.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Cardigans Are Punk & Here’s Why

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this thing together! While watching the 2012 Reading performance :) It's super crack-y, and made us laugh a lot, so enjoy!

On the day that Frank walked into a green room with a cardigan on and refused to take it off come stage call, Gerard rolled his eyes so hard he almost blacked out.

“But the _aesthetic_ , Frank.”

“Cardigans are totally anti-establishment.”

Ray shoves them toward the wings. Thirty seconds to lights up.

“You can’t make me take it off.”

Gerard rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I can’t make you take it off _today_. We’re gonna talk about this.”

Frank affectionately flipped Gerard the bird and made sure the buttons on honestly the most comfortable piece of clothing he’d ever worn were done up straight. If Gee wanted to fight about this, Frank would _fight_ about it.

***

Frank tore down a show poster on his way back to the bus—the corner tore off, but it didn’t have to be pretty—and bummed a Sharpie off a tech. He slammed through the door and slapped the purloined poster face-down on the tiny kitchen table.

He hiked one knee, still clad in his show jeans, onto the bench seat and stood on the other, grabbing the cap of the sharpie between his teeth and yanking the pen out. He stayed in that exact position as he penned his magnum opus in perfect Catholic school cursive:

> Cardigans Are Punk & Here’s Why, an essay
> 
> The late great punks before us lived in a constant state of rebellion against the system. When the poor and underprivileged in society finally broke, and many of their young men and women decided to turn against the system, they started with their look. They couldn’t afford new jeans? Fine, safety pins took the place of patches. They wore their aggression on their sleeves, intentionally subverting all expectations surrounding how young people should act and dress. As time has passed, a certain style has evolved and become expected for a rock/punk band. This style is many things - enticing, sexy, expressive - but it is not especially comfortable. For many people, comfort is essential to their performance in life, but musical artists are not often allowed this license, especially not if their group has a particularly dramatic look. In that vein, I would argue that a cardigan is 21st-century punk, subverting what a rock band is supposed to look like. And, if that’s not enough, I’m a dad now and deserve to be comfortable, so fuck you and the leather jacket you rode in on.
> 
> Xoxo, frnk
> 
> *middle finger*
> 
> *boozey*

Satisfied with his endeavor, Frank shoved the pen back into the cap, which was still clenched between his teeth. He stomped over to the bunks, and dug around in the back of his for the half roll of athletic tape that was always in his fucking way. Snatching it up, he tore a swatch off with his teeth and taped his 99 Theses to the sliver of wall above Gerard’s bunk, where he’d have to see it before he crawled into bed that night.

Let that fucking cozy-outerwear-fascist stew on that for the night.

Motherfucker.


End file.
